Computing systems are undergoing an evolution, as users increase the types of devices they use for computing, communications, media delivery and so forth. Rather than being tied to desktop personal computers (PCs), users in ever increasing numbers are turning to additional device types and form factors such as tablet computers, smartphones and multi-screen television (TV), which is a term used for live media broadcast and on-demand content delivered to a connected consumer device. These devices are being adopted by many as major computing/consumption devices, and they are not limited to conventional usage such as a phone being limited for voice call and short messaging service (SMS) and a TV being limited for live/on-demand content viewing.
Instead, these computing devices are now connected to the Internet, and various family members can use such devices for social networking, web browsing, making phone calls, video-on-demand (VOD) services from the Internet, as well as other usages that were limited only to PC clients just a few years ago. However, there are challenges in providing security and a common user experience across these disparate devices.